disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurora/Gallery
Images of Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. External Galleries Promotional Images Sleeping Beauty Aurora.3.png Aurora.9.png Aurora.4.png Aurora.jpg Aurora_Frowns.png 640-Aurora.jpg|Aurora's official art (in her pink dress). Aurora Official art blue.jpg|Aurora's official art (in her blue dress). Aurora-WP.jpg|Aurora in front of her home. auroraart.jpg auroraonmodel.png|Aurora's official art (in her dark blue dress) 29772612.gif Aurora-sleeping-beauty-11505491-267-561.png|Aurora in her blue dress. Pa large dis.png Aurora Ballerina.png|Aurora Ballerina. Auroragoldbrilliant.png Aurora Tiara.png 1 (2).png aurora.jpeg briar rose.png|Briar Rose Aurora philip.png|Aurora and Prince Phillip. Aurora-and-Cinderella-Wallpaper-disney-princess-6461863-1024-768.jpg|Aurora with Cinderella Princess Aurora disney.jpeg aurora bejeweled.png|Bejeweled Aurora dogaurora.png aurora 04.gif a.png aurora01.gif img-thing (3).jpg Aurora_New_Pose.png Auroraredesignnewversion.jpg Princess Aurora (4).jpg Aurora-Disney.jpg Princess-Aurora-Blue.jpg|Aurora's first pose but in her blue dress 800px-Disney-Princess-Lineup-disney-princess-11846005-1280-800.jpg Princess-Aurora-and-Prince-Philip-disney-couples-6486109-331-500.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip aurora 01.png aurora 05.png aurora headshot.JPG aurora_head_by_maleficent84-d3h00r0.png aurora xmas 01.png|Xmas Aurora easter aurora.png|Easter Aurora Disney-Princess-Toddlers-disney-princess-34588243-346-500.jpg|Aurora as a toddler aurora in gold 01.png|Aurora in Gold aurora with bird 01.png|Aurora with a bird aurora garden 01.png|Garden of Beauty Aurora sparkle aurora.png|Sparkle Aurora aurora_with_birds_by_maleficent84-d3h01ga.png xmas aurora.png aurora bejeweled 02.png xmas aurora 2.png 1959_aurora_(sleeping_beauty).png Aurora_011.png Sparkling-Aurora-psd64669.png walt-disney-princess11.jpg Aurora_Flower_Gown.jpg aurora gold.gif Sleeping-Beauty-disney-princess-15764391-424-480.jpg Aurora_Easter_2.jpg Aurora_Princess_Pose.jpg aurora 07.png|Winter Aurora aurora 08.png aurora 09.png|Color Changing Dress aurora 10.png aurora 11.png aurora 12.png aurora 13.png aurora 14.png silhouette aurora.png|Aurora Silhouette Aurora-phillip-dancing.jpg Sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg I-know-you-I-have-walked-with-you-once-upon-a-dream.jpg Diamond-edition-sleeping-beauty-dvd-cover.jpg Diamond-edition-sleeping-beauty.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition.jpg SleepingBeautyitunescover.jpg 33369.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond EditionBanner.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition On Blu Ray Combo Pack and Digital HD Oct 7 Poster.jpg Aurora_Garden_of_Beauty_Wallpaper.jpg floweraurora.JPG Aurora 1.png aurorapose4.png Sleeping Beauty Get with Disney Movies Anywhere Banner.jpg Sleeping Beauty On Blu-Ray Combo Pack and For The First Time On Digital HD Oct 7 Banner.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Pink or Blue Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition If you Dream a Thing More Than Once it's Sure to Come True Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition You'll Love me at Once, the way you did Once Upon a Dream Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Love is Timeless Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Love Breaks the Spell Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Beauty, Song True Love's Kiss Promotion.jpg Sleeping Beauty Diamond Edition Awaken your Dreams Promotion.jpg Sleeping-beauty-poster-620x847.jpg IMG_20150129_185814.jpg|Celebrating original release date. Princess-Aurora-princess-aurora-10402712-1280-1024.jpg Aurora-princess-aurora-32398919-800-534.jpg Sleeping Beauty Promotional Image Cover.jpg prince_aurora.png|Aurora and Phillip descending the stairs from true loves kiss Aurora & Philip - Promotional Image (4).jpg Aurora & Philip - Promotional Image (3).jpg Aurora & Philip - Promotional Image (2).jpg Aurora & Philip - Promotional Image (1).jpg Aurora & Philip - Promotional Image (5).jpg Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - Aurora - You're not the only one who knows about sacrifice.jpg Once Upon a Time - Phillip - There are new dangers now, but nothing we can't handle.jpg Morningtil.jpg Maleficent Maleficent International Poster.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-124.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-125.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-126.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-127.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-129.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-149.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-159.png Maleficent-(2014)-210.jpg Live-action-of-Aurora-by-Elle-Fanning.jpg Aurora Maleficent Wallpaper.jpg Maleficent Home Media Banner.jpg Maleficent On Blu-Ray and Digital HD Nov 4 Poster.jpg Maleficent Blu-ray Combo Pack.jpg Cp FWB Maleficent 20140818.jpg Maleficent DVD Cover.jpg Maleficent On Blu-Ray and Digital HD Nov 4 Banner.jpg Maleficent On Blu-Ray and Digital HD Nov 4 Banner 2.jpg Maleficent Home Media Beasty Promotion.jpg Maleficent Home Media I Revoke the Curse Promotion.jpg Maleficent Home Media One Week Promotion.jpg Redesign Aurora.23.png Aurora.22.png Aurora.18.png Aurora.19.png Aurora.20.png Aurora.21.png Aurora.12.png 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg Auroraredesignblue.png|A mock-up of Aurora's redesign in the blue dress Aurora-holding-rose-disney-princess-35128075-835-1200.jpg Aurora-Blue.png auroraredesign.jpg Wads.png|Aurora in her first pose, depicted in the redesign... Aurora with Prince Philip's horse.png|Aurora, living her ordinary life with her makeover... 03rd princess.jpg|Aurora Dreams in Pink 8534271213 00f3d1f538.jpg auroranewuk.png AuroraPoseRedesign.png Aurora-disney-princess-33526862-441-397.jpg|Aurora the Graceful. AuroraPet.jpg|Aurora with her Palace Pet, Beauty Aurora extreme princess photo.png|The Ultimate Aurora Redesign aurora 01.JPG|Aurora's redesign without sparkles aurora 02.JPG aurora 03.JPG DP-Aurora.jpg|Aurora in the official website Cp FWB SleepingBeauty 20120926.jpg|Aurora's makeover tumblr_o37ukjwruJ1v56ooio1_500.png Aurora-DP.jpg Aurora_New_Redesign_2013.jpg Bloomandaurora.jpg Aurora_and_Prince_Phillip_5.jpg Aurora_Redesign_2.png Aurora_Redesign_3.jpg Aurora_Redesign_4.jpg Aurora_Redesign_5.jpg Aurora_Redesign_6.jpg Aurora_Shop_Banner.jpg aurorapose2.png Aurora_Redesign_7.jpg Aurora_Redesign_Banner_1.png Aurora_Redesign_8.jpg Aurora_Redesign_9.png Aurora_Redesign_10.png aurorasparkle.jpg Bloom with aurora.jpg The princess and the cat.jpg auroranew.jpg aurorapose1.png auroraheadshot011.png Aurora_Redesign_11.jpg Aurora_Redesign_12.png aurora winter.png|Aurora's Redesigned Winter Outfit Disney_Princess_Redesign_27.jpg 11128193_791398557574635_1539658812333640107_n.png 11148416_801162726598218_8346035112112580530_n.png Disney Princess Aurora 2015.png Aurora's redesigned dress.jpg Princess Aurora.png PrincessAuroranew.png Concept Art Sleeping Beauty Poses aurora.jpg|Model sheet of the Briar Rose. Briar Rose Concept Art.png Aurora Blue Dress Concept Art.jpg Briar Concept Art 2.jpg Aurora Concept Art.jpg Briar Rose Concept Art 3.jpg Briar Rose Concept Art 4.jpg disney_original_concept_aurora.png Aurora conceptart01.jpg|Early sketches of Aurora based on Audrey Hepburn by Tom Oreb. Briar rose196.jpg sleeping beauty davis.jpg sleeping beauty disney drawing model sheet 3.jpg sleeping beauty disney drawing model sheet 4.jpg sleeping beauty model sheet drawing 4.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_02.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_07.jpg sleeping_beauty_disney_production_drawing_37c.jpg Animation Cel.jpg tumblr_n06r7r7fuF1tprxmso1_1280.jpg|By Marc Davis from The Archive Series - Animation Sleeping Beauty Sheets 24.jpg Sleeping Beauty Sheets 25.jpg aurora_by_marc_davis.png Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_Concept_Art_1.jpg Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_Concept_Art_2.jpg Aurora_with_Flora_Concept_Art_1.jpg Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_Concept_Art_3.jpg 11538458 1.jpg 10499075 1.jpg Tumblr nnkchmB4Zw1qetpbso1 1280.jpg Tumblr mknv49lNvx1s4zjvuo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mgqd4uO9dl1rb7zyqo1 400.jpg Ee---BR-&-P-in-woods.jpg E9d80180303350b3ddefca74d0065b1f.jpg Maleficent Maleficent-(2014)-152.jpg|Concept art from Maleficent Youngauroraplayinginmeawowconceptart.jpg Auroraandspiningwheelsconceptart.jpg Video games Auroraepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Princess Aurora with Mickey in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Aurora.JPG|Aurora in Kinect Disneyland Adventures disneyinfinity.jpg|Aurora in a concept art in Disney Infinity 17 Aurora - DMW.jpg ''Kingdom Hearts'' Aurora KHBBS.png|Aurora in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Briar Rose.png|Aurora as Briar Rose in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Aurora_KH.png|Princess Aurora in Kingdom Hearts game Station_Aurora_KH.png|Aurora's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening Terra Maleficent.jpg|Aurora with Terra and Maleficent in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep The Awakening of Princess Aurora-KH-.jpg|Prince Phillip kissed Aurora for break the curse from Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Princess_Aurora's_Memory_01_KHBBS.png Pct2021 copy-c455df5e15.jpg Artwork17 KHBBS.jpg Artwork19 KHBBS.jpg Theme parks and other live appearances 1837255248 9d5151afec.jpg 5115611840 6af10ab9fb z.jpg 2096584446 864801fa5c.jpg Princess Aurora.jpg 167955 10150090160969172 509214171 5930723 5930014 n.PNG|Aurora as Briar Rose in Disney On Ice 164356 501835854171 509214171 5911611 3413858 n.jpg|Aurora in her blue dress in Disney On Ice 13.jpg|Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip in Disney On Ice Aurora DP.jpg 41 - Aurora.jpg|Aurora's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Aurora Disney Parks.jpg|Aurora's new pink dress at Disney Parks Aurora blue redesign.jpg|A mock-up of Aurora's redesign at Disney parks in her blue dress 8728001905_04f63e6b0c.jpg|Aurora at Merida's coronation 8727998881 8760707867.jpg Auroraprincessfairytalehall.png|Aurora as Featured in Princess Fairytale Hall in the Magic Kingdom 729201175503PM.jpg Auroras new new dress.jpeg 1834134019_cd0d6ebb08.jpg 3478829906_af69b7dd0a_z.jpg Printed Media Screen shot 2012-08-29 at 8.18.17 PM.png Sleepy Time with Aurora.jpg|Sleepy Time with Aurora Beauty_Aurora's_Sleepy_Kitten_illustration_1.jpg 1060396_1386018037823_405_340.jpg Disney_Princess_DK_Enchanted_Character_Guide_Aurora_Illustraition.jpg Learn2DrawPr2.jpg Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Aurora (1).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Aurora (2).jpg Disney Dream Big - Sleeping Beauty.jpg ''Sleeping Beauty'' 92i4nmf8e4.jpg Shkciw.jpg Sleeping Beauty Read and Sing Storybook.jpg Sleeping Beauty Little Golden Book 2014 Reprint.jpg Sleeping Beauty Big Golden Book.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_5.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_6.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_8.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_9.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_10.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_11.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_14.jpg Disney_Princess_Aurora's_Story_Illustraition_15.jpg ''My Side of the Story: Sleeping Beauty/Maleficent'' Maleficent -My Side of the Story03.jpg Maleficent -My Side of the Story05.jpg sb1.jpg sb2.jpg sb4.jpg sb3.jpg sb7.jpg Aurora and Phillip -My Side of the Story01.jpg sb5.jpg sb8.jpg sb9.jpg sb10.jpg sb11.jpg sb12.jpg sb13.jpg Aurora and Phillip -My Side of the Story02.jpg Aurora and Phillip -My Side of the Story03.jpg ''The Curse of Maleficent: The Tale of a Sleeping Beauty Curse of Maleficent 5.jpg Curse of Maleficent 4.jpg|Aurora finds Maleficent Curse of Maleficent 1.jpg|Aurora trying to draw Maleficent Curse of Maleficent 6.jpg Curse of Maleficent 8.jpg Curse of Maleficent 10.jpg Curse of Maleficent 15.jpg|The Sleeping Beauty receives a kiss from Maleficent Curse of Maleficent 14.jpg Curse of Maleficent 25.jpg Curse of Maleficent 24.jpg|Aurora meets Phillip Curse of Maleficent 23.jpg Curse of Maleficent 21.jpg Curse of Maleficent 20.jpg Curse of Maleficent 19.jpg|Moments from pricking her finger Curse of Maleficent 29.jpg Curse of Maleficent 28.jpg Curse of Maleficent 27.jpg|Aurora wakes up Curse of Maleficent 26.jpg|Trying to free Maleficent's wings Kilala Princess 24247510.jpg Aro.png Maleficent in Kilala Princess 3.jpg Maleficent in Kilala Princess 2.jpg Maleficent in Kilala Princess 1.jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding '' Aurora's Royal Wedding (Cover).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (1).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (2).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (3).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (4).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (5).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (6).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (7).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (8).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (9).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (10).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (11).jpg Aurora's Royal Wedding (12).jpg '' Merchandise AuroraACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Aurora Doll. 20100817153220!Disney2004report.jpg 1262000440005.jpg Aurora's Plush.jpg|A bigger plush 515KDDXBMPL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 616gZzbrhbL. SL500 AA300 .jpg 61YR2-ngI4L. SL500 AA300 .jpg $(KGrHqQOKj!E6TMfUNRJBOqvTT!k5g~~60 12.jpg|Designer Aurora doll 61mbL2327UL. SL500 AA300 .jpg S-Disney-utgavan-19631.jpg HB42397.jpg Disney-monopoly.jpg Minnie Mouse Aurora.PNG Aurora Pin.jpg The electric company may 1986.jpg Princess Aurora Glitter Dress (Sleeping Beauty).jpeg Auroraclassic.png|Aurora Classic Doll DaisyAurorapin.jpg 2003SleepBcappin.jpg South Dakota Pin.png march20th.png|Aurora's page in ''Disneystrology Tumblr lokhx8dIOh1qfwog5o1 500.jpg|Aurora figurine by Kaoru Mori Get urlpic.jpg 61YR2-ngI4L. SL500 AA300 .jpg Aurora_Disney_Animators_Doll_2013.jpg Aurora_2013_Disney_Animators_Doll_Boxed.jpg Aurora_Sparkling_Doll.jpg Aurora_Sparkling_Doll_Boxed.jpg Aurora_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Aurora_2012_Sparkling_Doll_Boxed.jpg Sparkling_Sleeping_Beauty_2013_Doll.jpg Sleeping_Beauty_Sparkling_Doll_2013_Boxed.jpg Princess braclet.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png Aurora-POP.jpg|Aurora Funko POP! figure Maleficent-(2014)-38.jpg|Remake Aurora Funko POP! figure Maleficent-(2014)-132.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-163.jpg Aurora_2014_Disney_Film_Collection_Doll.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-162.jpg Maleficent-(2014)-192.jpg Aurora Royal Coronation Doll Boxed.png Maleficent-(2014)-191.jpg Beloved Aurora Doll Boxed.png Maleficent Mug 1.jpg Maleficent Lithograph Set 3.jpg Disney Princess Floral Princess Sleeping Beauty Doll.jpg DISNEY Princess SNAP 'N STYLE Sleeping Beauty Doll.jpg Disney Princess Dream Princess™ Sleeping Beauty Doll.jpg 10375963_267978510041526_8326216852375126944_n.jpg Aurora_2014_Diamond_Edition_Doll.jpg DISNEY Princess Magic Dress Sleeping Beauty.jpg Aurora_2014_Diamond_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg Disney Princess MAGICLIP™ Collection.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Playset.jpg Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_Deluxe_Singing_Doll_with_Forest_Animals_Figures.jpg Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_Deluxe_Singing_Doll_with_Forest_Animals_Figures_Boxed.jpg crimp and stlye aurora.jpg disney_princess_royal_bath_sleeping_beauty_doll_and_salon_gift_set-2.jpg DOLL-DISP-BATT-SLEEPING_BEAUTY_BATH_BEAUTY.jpg sparkle sleeping beauty doll.jpeg Toddler-aurora.jpg Aurora_Nightshirt_For_Girls.jpg Aurora_2014_Stationary_Set.jpg Aurora_2014_Zip-Up_Stationary_Kit.jpg Aurora_2014_Plush.jpg Sleeping_Beauty_Little_Kingdom_Story_Kingdom_Set.jpg Disney Store’s Limited Edition Sleeping Beauty Doll.png|Disney Store’s Limited Edition Sleeping Beauty Doll Aurora_2014_Limited_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg Aurora_in_Blue_Dress_2014_Limited_Edition_Doll.jpg Aurora_in_Blue_Dress_2014_Limited_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg Sleeping Beauty Mug 2.jpg Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_2014_Plush.jpg Sleeping_Beauty_2014_Disney_Store_Doll_Set.jpg Sleeping_Beauty_2014_Disney_Store_Doll_Set_Boxed.jpg Aurora_2014_Disney_Store_Doll.jpg Aurora_2014_Disney_Store_Doll_Boxed.jpg Aurora_Mini-Doll_Set.jpg Sleeping_Beauty_Charm_Bracelet.jpg Aurora_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Aurora_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll_Boxed.jpg Aurora_2014_Holiday_Plush.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_and_Prince_Phillip_Dolls.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_and_Phillip_Journal.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Aurora_as_Briar_Rose_and_Phillip_Mug.jpg Aurora_2014_Animators_Doll_Set.jpg Aurora_2014_Animators_Doll_Set_Boxed.jpg Swphotofrmbl.jpg 9ba12b7d-8fa6-4021-b40d-c9e4cb09cea7.png|Aurora costume dress with cameo brooch f8e5d81f-6fc3-49ed-90d5-aac48e469338.png|Aurora all-around tiara 914eOdC2g4L__SL1500_.jpg F5662BDB957FFB5A8F44EBE6072D27E1.jpg DSBaurora12.jpg DSAuroraCosS13.jpg DSAURCostumeS14.jpg DSAuroraCostumeS14.jpg aurorapurse.jpg|Purse aurorachristmascard.png|Gift pouch Christmas card auroraribbon.jpg|Ribbon aurorastainedglassiphonecase.jpg|Stained glass iPhone case aurorastationeryset.jpg|Stationery set aurorastainedglassiphonecase2.jpg|Clear stained glass IPhone case auroranailseal.jpg|Nail Seal stickers Disney princess water bottle.jpg 61p23Snow8L__SL1000_.jpg|Disney Exclusive Disney Princess Doll 12'' Aurora_disneyland_doll.jpg|Disneyland 60th limited edition Aurora doll 5995_Aurora_Dorbz_hires_1024x1024.jpg|Aurora Dorbz Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg funko-disney-sleeping-beauty-dorbz-aurora-exclusive-vinyl-figure-161-2.jpg Merida-progress-22.jpg Miscellaneous Aurora_sleeping_beauty_once_upon_a_dream_footage.jpg|Aurora in footage DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg Sleeping Beauty Topiary.jpg|Aurora Topiary PrincessMagazineJ.png|Aurora in Glamour PaTKany1294249763.jpeg|Kaoru Mori's design of Princess Aurora 6104918360 d4a48aba8b b.jpg|Beautifully done sketch Where Dreams Come True.JPG Maleficent Colour ins 4.jpg Maleficent Colour ins 3.jpg style_anatomyofadisneycharacterstyle_aurora.jpg|Anatomy of Aurora a.k.a Briar Rose Disney-Princess-Enchanted-Tales-Poster.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Sleeping Beauty galleries Category:Maleficent galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Galleries